Aikatsu Dream! Episode 12/Transcript
Momo: A passionate dream of becoming a top idol! Aikatsu! Dream! ( A clock is seen ticking, which then cuts to Nozomi pacing around her designing room, with many brightly-colored fabrics spread around her.) Nozomi: '''Argh! What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? If I don't design the perfect Premium Rare, my brand probably won't get much exposure, and if my brand isn't shown off, then no one will want to use it, and if nobody uses my brand, then all of my hard work will go to waste, and I'll be nothing! (Nozomi takes a deep breath in, regaining her composure) '''Nozomi: '''Maybe I should take a walk to go get some inspiration. (Nozomi goes outside and into the corridors of the school, and there's a montage of her asking what their dreams are) '''Fuyuiro-senesei: '''Hoshizora-san, what are you doing? '''Nozomi: Well, I'm trying to get everyone else's opinion, so I can make the greatest premium rare dress the idol world has ever seen! Fuyuiro-sensei: Hoshizora-san, let me tell you how to really make your brand's dresses sparkle; If you want to make a premium rare where everyone who sees it can feel the radiance glowing out, you need to craft it with your own inspiration. After all, the only one who can decide on your brand's true motifs is you, Nozomi. Nozomi: '''Hmmm... But where to find my inspiration, that's the question. Maybe I should go back home for a while. '''Fuyuiro-sensei: '''Do whatever it takes, Hoshizora-san. I'm looking forward to seeing the designs you come up with. (The scene cuts back to a sweets cafe, with Nozomi seen walking inside it.) '''Nozomi: '''Mom! I'm home from school! '''Nozomi's mom: '''Welcome home, sweetheart. Do you want any sweets while you're here? Your dad and I are working on some new items for the menu. '''Nozomi: '''Do you mind if I see them? I need some inspiration for my brand, because I have a big assignment due soon. '''Nozomi's mom: '''Sure, sweetheart! I think you'll like them. (The two walk into the kitchen, where they meet her father. He is standing in front of a pudding dish, and working diligently until he sees Nozomi) '''Nozomi's father: Ta-dah! Nozomi, I would like to introduce you to the Wishing Star Sweets Cafe's newest product, the Magical Candy Pudding! Go ahead, try some! (Nozomi grabs a spoon and takes a small bite.) Nozomi: '''This is delicious! It reminds me of the butterscotch candies we used to serve when I was little! '''Nozomi's father: That's because the caramel recipe is the same, and we just dyed the candies to give them a little bit of "Shiny Sparkling Magic!" (Nozomi's father winks at her, and she smiles) '''Nozomi: '''That's it! I'll see you two in a bit, Sweets Witch Nozomi-chan needs to make a return appearance! '''Returning costumer: '''Hey, Nozomi-chan! Can you cast a spell on this ice cream? '''Nozomi and others in the restaurant: '''Alright! Ice cream, become super-duper delicious! Shiny Sparkling Sweets Magic! (After a few hours, the restaurant closes and she goes to sleep in her room) '''Nozomi: '''Tomorrow, I'll finish the dress for sure! (The morning starts and Nozomi goes back to school, and finish the dress, and afterwards we see the finished product. A couple of days pass in a time skip, and ) '''Announcer: '''The next brand to come out with a Premium Rare for today's showcase is the pop type brand, Cutie Witch, with their representative Nozomi Hoshizora! (Nozomi appears on stage and waves) Kon'ya koso ga sono yorudesu harou~īn no yoru kyandīpātī no yoru! (Nozomi's aura appears) Panpukinzu wa gaitō ni hikariwoateru tsuki ga ōbāheddo ni kagayaite iru ma kono wasure rarenai yoru kyandīpātī no yoru (Nozomi performs Candy Cauldron) torikku oa torīto! Subete no monsutā ga asobinikuru anata wa kowai ka? Monsutā no kamenbudōkai no uchi majo ga sorawotobu watashi wa mahō no jumon o nageru kore o mahō ni suru ni wa kyandīpātī no yoru! '''Fuyuiro-sensei: '''Hoshizora-san, congratulations on the Premium Rare! '''Nozomi: '''Thank you, Sensei! Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:Transcripts Category:Aikatsu: Dream!